


why?

by booticia (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad Ending, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booticia
Summary: mark broke the promise.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 11





	why?

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is a small work of mine that i created yesterday, it isn't that good since it's my first fic shdjsj, i hope you guys like it! it's extremely short and i mean really short.

hyuck was in his room, with his lovely boyfriend, mark. they were cuddling and kissing each other lovingly. "markie." hyuck spoke in his sleepy voice. "yes hyuckie?" mark turned to him. "please promise me that you'll never ever leave me." he looked up at mark with sparkling eyes.

"i promise, hyuck. i'll never ever leave you, love." mark said as he kissed his forehead. hyuck snuggled up to him again, the atmosphere was full of love and they both loved it. 

next thing you know is that they both fell asleep in each other's arms. which was cute of course.

===

a week later, it was announced that mark had committed suicide. how the hell is hyuck gonna move on after that? no more cuddles, no more dates, no more hugging, and most importantly, no more mark. hyuck was truly heartbroken, he quietly whispered "i thought you said that you wouldn't leave me, yet you broke our promise, our most important promise." 

hyuck's eyes were building up tears, he choked on his spit as he started to whisper his and mark's favourite song. "you told me once, dear, you really loved me." hyuck gripped the bedsheets and sobbed. "and no one else could come between, but now you've left me and love another."

"you have shattered all of my dreams." 

The End. <3


End file.
